1. Field of the Invention
It relates to a deposition substrate, a deposition method, and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a light-emitting device provided with an electroluminescent (hereinafter also referred to as EL) element, a color light-emitting element that emits color light is used to perform full-color display. In order to form the color light-emitting element, a light-emitting material of each color needs to be formed in a fine pattern on an electrode.
In general, light-emitting materials are deposited by an evaporation method, which has problems in that a material-use efficiency is low, the size of a substrate is limited, and so on, and thus is not suitable for industrialization that requires high productivity and low cost.
As a technique for solving the aforementioned problem, a method has been proposed in which a light-emitting layer is formed by transferring a light-emitting material from a donor substrate having an organic donor layer to an element-formation substrate by using light emitted from a laser or a flash lamp (for example, see Reference 1).
[Reference 1]
    Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-308974
However, the above transfer method has problems such as a nonuniform thickness and poor film quality of a light-emitting layer deposited onto an element-formation substrate. These problems lead to reduction in reliability and yield of a light-emitting device. Therefore, a deposition method by which a film having a uniform thickness and good film quality can be deposited is expected.
In view of the above problems, it is an object to deposit a film having a uniform thickness and good film quality by a thermal deposition method using light.
It is another object to perform light irradiation with lower energy by efficiently supplying energy of light to a material.
It is another object to provide a technique by which highly reliable light-emitting devices can be manufactured with high productivity.